


I. You. We. Us

by EnglandsGray



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, mirroring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglandsGray/pseuds/EnglandsGray
Summary: Molly, I think I'm going to die.You're almost certainly going to die.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021





	I. You. We. Us

**Author's Note:**

> Late entry for Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021 - Day 2 - What do you need? You.
> 
> My mind snagged on that wonderful moment in HLV when Molly appears in Sherlock's mind palace and helps him not to die. Reminded me of another time...
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx
> 
> All rights and credit to the creators of Sherlock and the BBC.

**“I’m not okay,”** he told her, honestly,

although he feared the weakening of his voice

might make it seem like an act. 

**“Tell me what’s wrong,”** she said.

**“Molly… I think I’m going to die.”**

  
  


**“You’re almost certainly going to die…”** She was stood over him,

again. Unreachable warmth inches and miles above him

in sharp contrast with the intense cold at his back.

  
  


**“What do you need?”** she asked him, steadfast,

reminding him that whatever it might be,

it was his. 

**“…we need to focus.”**

She dealt with and in facts and figures like the professional she was,

but she was also the master of an unteachable skill.

**“I said – focus.”**

Hundreds had tried to hit him, some had succeeded,

but none had made it past his defences.

Her touch was electricity direct to his heart.

Forcing it to beat. 

Forcing it to know.

**“It’s all well and clever having a mind palace…”** she said,

but he heard another unfazed truth. 

It was all well and clever relying on himself, turning inwards. 

But he needed more. 

When he looked within,

and when he acknowledged the power beyond him,

what did he find?

  
  


**“You.”**

**“So come on, what’s going to kill you?”**

Her voice all challenge, all account. 

He knew he could and always would rely on her

because her heart drove her to solutions, fuelled her reason,

instead of blinding her to their reality.

They’d poured over the detail, nothing made her flinch. 

Except he knew, he saw - she’d shown him -

that what got through to her was that part of him which wasn’t all this.

Some called it humanity. 

He thought of it as something else entirely.

**“It’s all about one thing now…”**

Survival.

**“We need to decide which way you’re going to fall.”**

We.

From the myriad to thirteen. 

From thirteen to Lazarus.

From rooftop to airport.

She was there.

**“…gravity’s working for us…”**

Us.

**“Sherlock, you need to fall on your back.”**

_I needed to hit the airbag, which I did._

I need to know why.

I need to answer that call.

I need to find the solution.

I need to protect them.

I need her.

I need her to confront me.

I need her to help me.

I need her to see me.

I need her to remind me.

_Molly, please._

**“Fall now.”**

_Towards you…_

**“What do I do?”**

_You’ve always counted and I’ve always trusted you…._

**“Without the shock you’re going to feel the pain.”**

Did it hurt for you as much as it did for me….

Two years….

Did knowing the truth,

understanding the reason,

ease the agony, or distil it..?

**“There’s a hole ripped through you.”**

The bullet did not do that…

I don’t know…

How do you know?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
